


Hearing You Howl

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Rogue Stiles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Mick Rory, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Rogue, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was finally happy with his new family, the rogues. But things were about to get a lot more complicated. Will Stiles be able to go back to his old life, with the addition of his newfound family, or will he finally be pushed far enough to leave his pack?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Spark a Flame, but this will focus a bit more on Hartley/Axel :) let me know what you think!

Scott had been in Central City for a few hours, and he already didn’t like what he’d discovered. 

He had known for a while that the person Stiles was supposed to un-curse was the Flash, thanks to a conversation of Peter’s he’d overheard, and everywhere he went, all Scott heard about were stories of the Flash’s recent heroics. 

That meant that Stiles had un-cursed the Flash a long time ago, possibly even months ago, and had still managed to stay here, despite Scott’s orders. He had no clue how Stiles had gotten around the order of returning home when he was done, or more importantly, why Stiles would want to stay in Central City. 

Scott was walking around town, trying to catch a scent trail of Stiles’, to find out where he could be, but was almost overwhelmed by all the strange scents. The scents of people, mixed with things that their scents had no reason to be mixed with. It must have been people with superpowers, he realized. People like the Flash, even though most of them chose a far different path than Central City’s superhero. 

Scott shuddered as he passed a particular woman in front of a coffee shop, who smelled like snow, like cold itself personified. She was wearing a plain enough outfit, jeans and a black t-shirt, but the blue leather jacket made her stand out on the crowd, even before her scent did. 

What made him stop though, was when he caught a whiff of Stiles’ scent on the girl. And not a passing scent either. 

This girl with cold related abilities was someone that Stiles knew, had spent time with. Without a second thought, Scott decided to follow her, keeping an appropriate follow distance to not be noticed. 

Scott followed her as she continued down street after street, and was eventually joined by a man in a purple leather jacket that reeked of ozone and a scent Scott had never encountered before. The newcomer also had a feint scent of Stiles on him, Scott noticed. 

Why had Stiles been hanging around with these dangerous people? Scott wondered, as they started walking into a less crowded area. 

“I still don’t understand why Barry or Wally didn’t just speed us here. Would have been a lot easier” Scott heard the man complain. He listened intently, wondering what he mean by ‘speed’ someone there. 

“You know that’s why we’re walking, Cisco. She doesn’t like to do things she doesn’t have to, and we’re going to need Killer Frost for the fight” the woman answered. Killer Frost? Was this lady referring to herself in third person? He wondered. The chances of there being two people with cold related powers were pretty slim. 

“If you want I can move you back a few blocks to piss her off even more” the guy, Cisco offered, as Scott continued to follow them. 

Scott watched in amazement, as the girl’s dark brown hair turned completely white in seconds, her posture changing too. 

“That won’t be necessary” the girl said, in a much colder voice. But Scott couldn’t do anything about his confusion about the current situation, when he realized he was hearing other heartbeats up ahead. 

“You’ve gone too far this time, Snart” he could hear someone say up ahead. He watched the two disappear around a corner, where he’d heard the voice coming from. 

He moved to a position that gave him a clear view of the area, a street corner deserted by all civilians, but now full of heroes and villains, staying out of sight. 

“You need to chill out, Flash. It looks like you’re a bit outnumbered anyways” someone, probably the Snart guy, answered. 

Scott felt the air around him shift as someone ran by, at a speed he had assumed only the Flash could achieve. But it clearly wasn’t the Flash, if this Snart guy was talking to him already. 

“Not as outnumbered as you thought” he heard Cisco say. As Scott hung back to watch, a fight erupted between the Flash and his friends, and a group of people, including Stiles? 

What the hell? He thought Stiles was working with the Flash, not against him. He would have to have a serious talk with Stiles about his new choice of company. 

He watched the two groups fight, almost evenly matched, before he smelled a scent he never expected to encounter again. How the hell was Julia still alive? Scott wondered, as she walked up to him. 

“Well well, if it isn’t the true alpha. Unfortunately, I don’t have time to deal with you now, so you’ll just have to stay out of my way” she said, waving a hand in front of her. Scott tried to move, to get away, but found himself frozen in place, as Julia, and an entire pack of wolves walked into the fight. 

He watched the Flash and his friends instantly side with Stiles and his friends, fighting the pack as Stiles fought Julia. Despite how tired they were, Scott was seriously impressed by how well these people were keeping up against a pack of wolves. 

He was so distracted watching the group fighting the wolves, that Scott almost missed Stiles cut Julia’s head clean off. The second she died, Scott felt her magic release it’s hold on him, but he didn’t move to join the fight. 

He could smell someone else approaching, a few feet to his left, and wanted to see how things would play out. He heard Snart yell out an order, a simple ‘now’ and the man to his left stepped forward. 

He watched as a storm cloud formed overhead, and lightning struck all around the area. His ears were ringing form the loudness of the thunder, preventing him from hearing anything else for a few minutes, but he could tell that only the werewolves had been hit. 

He watched as Stiles talked to the man responsible for the lightning, seemingly relaxed by his presence. The he watched Stiles turn around, and run towards someone who was bleeding. 

When the guy moved his hand, he saw Stiles tense, and he knew why immediately. He had been bitten by an alpha. This wasn’t good, he thought as he stepped into the area, making himself visible. 

He saw Stiles’ head shoot up at his approach, and could smell how anxious it was making Stiles. He had no idea why his presence would merit that kind of response from his friend. 

He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to ask Stiles why the hell had just happened, when he was caught off guard by a swirling sound coming from next to him. 

He turned, finding himself face to face with a futuristic looking gun. He could feel waves of cold coming off of it. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing here” he growled, making Scott shudder. He watched Stiles get up, whipping his bloody hands on his jeans.

“That’s Scott” Stiles answered for him. Scott hadn’t expected Stiles to have told anyone about him, or the pack back in Beacon Hills, but he was much more surprised when more people drew weapons in response to Stiles’ words. 

One of them, a tall, bulky looking man with burn scars running down his arms, stepped between Scott and Stiles, pulling out another futuristic looking gun. It was as if he were trying to shield Stiles from him, which was just ridiculous. Scott would never do anything to hurt Stiles. 

“How dare you come into my city and try to drag Stiles away from his family” the guy with the cold gun, Snart, said, and Scott couldn’t help the shudder of fear that ran through him. The guy may be human, but he was enraged at Scott, for some reason. 

“Put the gun away, Len” he heard someone say. He looked over, and was shocked to see that it had been the Flash that had spoken. Was he on a first name basis with all of his enemies? Scott wondered. 

He watched, surprised that Snart, Len?, actually listened to the Flash. What the hell was going on? Scott wondered, as Stiles stepped out from behind the other guy with a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some pretty graphic descriptions of violence and death in this chapter, but as it will be mentioned, it is only nightmares, not actual character deaths. Other than that, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Stiles and the rogues were back at the house, along with Barry. They were gathered in the living room, crowding around Axel, who was asleep on the couch. 

Stiles was still fuming, pissed at Scott for having the audacity to show up in Central City. They had yelled at each other, Scott claiming that Stiles should have come back immediately, while Stiles insisted that letting Julia run around cursing people was a serious issue. 

But he had to put his anger on hold, letting his worry for Axel take priority. He was surprised Scott had let him go back with the rogues for now, but didn’t bother thinking about it too much. It wasn’t a priority. Scott wasn’t a priority. 

Right now, all he cared about was making sure Axel survived the bite. They could deal with finding him a pack after that. 

“The first 24 hours are the most important. If he makes it that long, he’s going to be okay.” Stiles had told them. They had all brightened up a bit at that, but they still looked worried. Especially Hartley. 

“Is there anything you can do?” Hartley had asked, as he sat down next to the couch. Stiles could only shake his head, sitting down next to him on the floor. God he felt so helpless, knowing he could do nothing but wait and see if Axel would live. 

Hours had passed, and now it was only Hartley, Stiles, Mick, and Len still in the living room with Axel. Stiles and Mick had moved to a couch across from Axel, while Len had moved to the other couch. Hartley had remained on the floor, not wanting to let go of Axel’s hand. Everyone else had gone to bed. 

As Stiles himself began to fall asleep, he couldn’t help but think that this was all his fault. The League has been after him, and now Axel was paying the price. Even if he did live, Axel would have to completely change his life to accommodate his new werewolf abilities, all because of Stiles. 

“Kid, I know what you’re thinking, and none of this is your fault” Len told him out of nowhere. Stiles, more awake now, looked at him incredulously, as if asking how the hell Len had known what he was thinking. 

“You think I don’t recognize that look? Barry gets it all the time when some new meta shows up and civilians get hurt. Whatever happens to Axel, was not your doing” Len explained, his voice low enough to not wake the others. 

Stiles sighed, knowing this was a conversation he wouldn’t win. Exhausted as he was, Stiles cuddled closer to Mick’s sleeping form, and let himself sleep. 

 

That night Stiles’ dreams were plagued with nightmares, ones he’d never had before. 

The first one was awful. It was a reimagined version of the fight from hours ago. Only this time, instead of werewolves, Julia had brought the Oni with her to fight. He watched as same minions of the Nogitune that had killed Allison, killed each and every one of the rogues and team Flash. The worst of it, was watching Mick get stabbed, in the same place, the same way that Allison had been. 

Stiles cried as he held Mick in his arms, the same way that Scott had held Allison when she had died, and all he could think was how it was his fault, just like Allison’s death was. 

The next dream wasn’t any better. He was in the basement at Lydia’s lake house, a werewolf chained to the brick wall across from him. He slowly walked up to get a closer look, almost screaming when he saw that it was Axel. 

Axel was fully shifted, his face contorted into a grimace, his claws and fangs on full display as he pull violently at the chains. His eyes were flashing bright gold, as he continued to try to escape. 

“You did this to me” Axel growled at Stiles, snapping his teeth in his direction. 

“I’m going to kill you for what you did to me” he growled, as the chains finally snapped, and Axel attacked him. 

The dream shifted again, and this time, he knew it would be the worst one. He was possessed by the Nogitune again, and was back in Deaton’s animal clinic where Scott worked. But this time, Scott wasn’t here. 

Instead, it was Mick. His beautiful, human Mick. So this time, when the Nogitune stabbed him, using Stiles’ body, Stiles’ hands, Mick didn’t heal. He didn’t heal, as Stiles watched himself twist the katana in Mick’s stomach, making blood spill out of his mouth. 

Stiles could do nothing, as he watched Mick’s body drop to the floor when he pulled the katana out. Unlike the first dream, Stiles couldn’t scream, couldn’t move, couldn’t even cry, because he was still possessed. 

All he could do was stand there and stare at Mick’s body, as it convulsed on the floor, slowly bleeding out, and feel himself smile at it all. 

He woke with a scream, clinging desperately to Mick, who was now wide awake too. He glanced over at the others, glad that he hadn’t woken up Hartley or Axel, but started to apologize in between sobs when he saw that Len was awake too. 

“It’s fine Stiles. I know first hand that nightmares aren’t something you can control.” Len whispered, presumably to keep from waking the others, despite it having already started to get bright outside. 

“I...I’m sorry. It’s just... with Axel getting bitten, and feeling responsible for it, it’s just bringing back memories from the Nogitune” he whispered, trying his best to stop his tears. 

He felt Mick’ hand come up and cup his face, gently wiping Stiles’ tears away with his thumb. 

Stiles leaned up, bringing his lips to Mick’s, desperately needing to feel that he was alive and safe. Mick kissed him back eagerly, making Stiles feel overwhelmingly happy. That is, until someone near them gave a fake cough to get their attention. 

“I really hope I didn’t just wake up to your first kiss” Axel groaned from his spot on the couch. Stiles laughed, reassuring him that it was far from their first kiss. 

“Oh good. Wouldn’t want to interrupt that by not being dead” he told them. This time, even Len laughed at the comment. 

Hartley, the poor guy, was still asleep. Axel was looking down at him fondly, somewhere between amused and endeared that their hands were still entwined. His free hand was gently playing with Hartley’s hair. 

Stiles knew it hadn’t been the full 24 hours yet, that there was still a slight chance, no matter how small, of Axel not making it. But for him to be awake now, was definitely a good sign. 

“Stiles, when Hartley wakes up and lets go of my hand, can we talk? Just the two of us?” Axel asked, interrupting Stiles’ train of thoughts. Stiles nodded, slightly worried about what Axel would want to talk about. 

“Hey, no. Don’t freak out. It’s nothing bad. I just want to ask you a few things about being a werewolf, since it looks like I’m going to make it” he reassured Stiles. 

“Way to jinx it, Ax” Hartley mumbled groggily, as he started to wake up. 

“Aw, Babe, I thought you didn’t believe in that non-sciencey bullshit” Axel cooed, pulling Hartley’s hand towards him and kissing it.

“You’re turning into a werewolf, Ax. Who the fuck knows anymore.” He answered, seemingly more awake now. 

Stiles laughed, wanting to believe more than anything that Axel would be okay, that he would be turned into a werewolf in the next few hours. He knew it was almost a sure thing now, as it was approaching the 20 hour mark, but they couldn’t be sure yet.

“If you’re feeling up for a walk, I could use some fresh air while we talk” Axel asked, now that Hartley was awake. Stiles nodded, not bothering to change out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, as they went outside to talk. 

“Don’t go too far Axel, we don’t want you wolfing out in the middle of the street” Len warned as they left. Stiles laughed, but Axel nodded seriously, as they set off down the street. 

“Before I ask anything, I heard what you and Len were talking about yesterday, and this morning. I don’t blame you Stiles. I fought to protect you. That was my choice.” Stiles stopped walking for a few seconds, blinking to hold back tears. 

How could no one blame him? Axel has been bitten trying to fight an alpha werewolf. The rogues wouldn’t even have known werewolves existed, if it hadn’t been for Stiles. 

Axel stepped into Stiles’ space, and Stiles flinched, anticipating being slapped at the very least. But instead, Axel was hugging him? 

“We’re family Stiles. This is what family does. I know you would have done the same for me” Axel mumbled as he pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! Actual plot progression this chapter! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter will switch between P.O.V. but it will be broken up a bit extra, and made obvious when it does happen. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles told Axel everything he knew about werewolves as they walked. He explained that the wolf that had bitten Axel, the alpha, was the only type of wolf that could turn humans into werewolves. Stiles also told him that werewolves did, in fact, function the same way as a real pack of wolves, which was going to be a serious problem. 

“You’ll need to find a pack. It’s a lot harder to control yourself alone, and a lot more dangerous. I could teach you some control, but it would be a lot easier for someone- why are we turning around?” Stiles interrupted himself, as he saw Axel pause, before heading back towards the house. Axel shrugged, before turning to ask Stiles a question. 

“So, this might seem a bit weird, but should I be avoiding sex until I learn control?” He sounded serious, and Stiles had to stop himself from laughing at the question. Axel finds out he’s going to have to form a new, almost family like bond with a random group of people, and his first question is about sex. 

“Our anniversary is coming up next week, and this may put a damper on some of my plans” Axel said, rolling his eyes as they continued to walk back towards the house. 

“It might be a good idea to wait until you’re in full control” Stiles answered truthfully, remembering how bad it had been for Scott in the beginning. Scott, newly turned and newly in a relationship, probably would have hurt Allison if she hadn’t been his anchor. Speaking of anchors, Stiles thought, he should probably tell Axel about that. 

“Since you’re going to need control of your shifts as soon as possible, I’m going to give you the first lesson in all things werewolves” Stiles told him, already having a good idea of what Axel’s anchor would be. 

“The key to being able to stay human, even on the full moon, is to think of something that makes you feel human. Something that reminds you of your humanity. We call it an anchor. For a lot of werewolves, that’s a person, someone they love” Stiles started, explaining how Scott had been able to stay human for Allison, because of Allison. 

“So, you think Hartley will be my anchor?” Axel asked, his voice full of hope. Stiles nodded, smiling as Axel brightened up with excitement. 

 

Back at the apartment, Len had started making breakfast for everyone. Now that he knew Axel was safe, that the kid was going to make it, he could focus on trying to get everyone through the day as smoothly as possible. 

Len had been prepared for every possible outcome of the fight with the League yesterday, including someone dying. So making sure Axel had enough support while he became a werewolf? That was nothing compared to what he’d been ready to do for his rogues. 

Making a little extra food for Axel, when he normally had to make a ridiculous amount because of Barry, was nothing, so for the moment, that’s what Len did. Even if he was feeling a bit off this morning. 

At some point, he was joined by Mick, the tray of eggs he’d been working on becoming a tray of bacon and eggs. 

Hartley had gone back to sleep on the couch, but the others had slowly started to make their way downstairs. 

“How’s Axel doing?” Lisa asked, as she moved around the two of them to make herself a coffee. 

Len turned the stove off, using a spatula to move the last of the eggs onto the large tray on the counter. 

“He’s fine. Better than fine, even. He’s going to be a werewolf by the end of the day” Len told her, earning a sigh of relief from his sister. 

“Axel’s okay?”

“He’s really going to be a werewolf?” 

“Where is he anyways?” 

Len heard Shawna, Roy and Mark ask from the dining room. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the tray of food, bringing it into the dining room. 

“Roy, set the table while I go wake up Hartley” Len instructed, making his way back into the living room. 

He walked up to the couch the younger rogue was still sleeping on, trying to make as much noise as possible while he did. Hartley, like most of the rogues, has a certain aversion to being snuck up on while asleep. 

“Breakfast is ready, Hart. Axel should be back with Stiles any minute” Len spoke gently, trying to keep his voice low and calm. 

Len knew all the particular details of how to wake up each of the rogues without scaring them, or causing them to panic, but Hartley was the easiest to set off. The rogues that had been locked up in S.T.A.R. Labs, for the most part, had been left alone, but Hartley had been different. 

Dr. Wells, Eobard Thawne, whoever he was, had known Hartley, had said he had liked him, in his own twisted way. So of course he had spent all of his time taunting Hartley, tearing down the self confidence that Len and Axel had worked so hard to build back up for him. 

But mostly, Thawne had spent his time torturing Hartley. So now, Len could only stand next to him and talk to wake him up, instead of just shaking him awake. 

“I know you didn’t sleep well last night, but you should probably get up before Mick gets all the scrambled eggs. They’re his favourite too, you know” he continued. He crouched down so his face was level with Hartley’s, but a safe enough distance away. 

Hartley groaned, reaching out for the table as he woke up. Len’s eyes flickered to the table, moving to push Hartley’s glasses close enough for him to reach. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled, as he stood up. Len nodded, and followed him into the dining room. 

“Mick, if you took all the scrambled eggs, I’m going to let Axel use you as target practice” he mumbled threateningly, as they all say down to eat. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, Len thought happily, as he sat down next to Lisa. 

Len was picking at his food, listening to the others arguing about who would get the last piece of bacon, when he heard the familiar clicking of the elevator shaft. Stiles and Axel were back. 

“And that’s why Derek was so bad as an alpha” He heard Stiles say, as the elevator doors opened. 

“The idiot tried to use anger to keep himself human, when anger, fear, anything that’s adrenaline, is what makes you shift.” Stiles added as the two walked into the dining room to join them. 

Stiles sat down next to Mick, Axel sitting down next to Hartley, as they served themselves some food. 

“So, how are you feeling, Axel?” Len asked once Axel had had the chance to eat a bit.

“Much less dead now” Axel joked, making Len roll his eyes in irritation. As much as Len didn’t want to admit it, he had been terrified by almost losing Axel. So hearing him joke about so casually was almost like a slap to the face. 

“I feel better though. Nothing hurts anymore, and all of my wounds have completely healed. I think the change is almost complete” Axel added, probably able to smell Len’s stress. He knew that was something werewolves could do.

“It feels so weird though. I know I’m supposed to be able to smell emotions that aren’t mine, but it’s more like I’m feeling them, experiencing them, sort of. But at the same time, it’s obvious that they aren’t my emotions” Axel told them. 

Everyone turned to Stiles, as if to ask him what Axel was talking about, but Stiles was just staring at Axel dumbly. 

“You can.... feel other people’s emotions?” Stiles asked. Len didn’t like how confused he sound. He thought Stiles knew everything about werewolves. Axel nodded, and Stiles sighed. 

“How many people’s emotions can you feel?” Stiles asked, sounding almost hesitant. Axel blinked, taking a moment to focus, presumably on the other people he could feel. Len was starting to realize where this was going, and he didn’t like it at all. 

“It’s hard to say. Maybe seven or eight in total? But there are two that I can feel more strongly than the others. And one of them, it almost feel like I shouldn’t be able to feel it? Like I want to be able to feel it, but shouldn’t?” Axel answered. Everyone looked even more confused by the confession, but Stiles looked worried. 

“What does it mean?” Axel asked, sounding scared. Len just wanted to get up and hug him, tell the kid that everything was going to be okay, despite the implications of these feelings. 

“It means you already have a pack. Those are your pack bonds” Stiles answered, confirming Len’s suspicions. 

“But that’s good right? Don’t werewolves need a pack, just like real wolves?” Lisa asked. Like Len, she had heard the worry in Stiles’ voice. Stiles considered for a few seconds, before answering. 

“It’s good to have a pack, but to have one this soon, it normally means the pack with the alpha that turned him. There isn’t another pack he had the chance to feel connected to, other than the one in the League of Assassins, because of the alpha” Stiles told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is back from the dead, along with my motivation to write! Thank you everyone for being patient and not giving up on this fic!

Stiles felt anxious, as he drove the last few miles towards Beacon Hills. Axel had finally completed the transition to a werewolf two days earlier, and Scott had ordered Stiles to come back. And so he was. But this time, he wasn’t alone. 

He, Mick, Axel and Heartley has left yesterday, in Stiles’ Jeep. the rest of the rogues would be there by the end of the week, Snart having claimed they had some sort of unfinished business. 

Stiles’ anxiousness only intensified as they drove past the sign welcoming them to Beacon Hills County. 

From the town line, it was still another fifteen miles to his apartment, but hey had drive all of yesterday, and today. With the sun setting behind them, the short distance left felt like almost nothing. 

No one said anything as they drove. The trees from the surrounding area were slowly giving way to houses, and eventually to the few surviving businesses. 

Eventually, after delaying as much as possible, Stiles found himself pulling into the parking lot of the apartment building that Peter owned. 

His parking spot was empty, almost as though Peter knew he was coming back. He probably did, considering Scott had arrived a day earlier with news of what had happened. 

By now his entire pack would know exactly what had happened, and exactly who he would be coming back with. 

Stiles wasn’t even surprised that none of the pack had been there for their arrival.As far as they thought, Stiles had betrayed them, and everything the pack stood for. Peter, on the other hand, was waiting for Stiles at the front door of his apartment, leaning up against it. 

Peter had his arms crossed, glaring at the four exhausted men who had arrived. He had a tired look on his face, as though he had been waiting for them all day. 

“Took you long enough” he mumbled, detaching himself from his place at the door and moving towards Stiles. 

He knew Peter meant to hug him, knew that the older werewolf needed physical contact after so long, since none of the others would so much as go close to him, but he put a hand up to make him stop. 

“What’s wrong?”Peter asked. Stiles could see the hurt in his eyes, making him feel even more guilty than he already did. 

But right now, all Stiles could think about was how Axel, a newly turned werewolf would react to some stranger coming that close to his friends. 

Stiles looked over at Axel, surprised he hadn’t so much as growled yet. Peter looked over too, and it seemed that for the first time, he noticed the other wolf. 

They watched as Axel seemed to sniff at the air, assessing how much of a threat Peter could be. When Axel moves towards Peter, Stiles was ready to jump between them, not wanting to see either hurt, but he watched in shock as Axel bared his throat. 

“What the hell?” Hartley and Stiles asked at the same time. Hartley has now idea what was going on, but Stiles did. He knew exactly what had happened, he just had no idea why. 

Axel has bared his throat to Peter, which meant he considered Peter to be stronger and more deserving of respect than himself. Considering Axel was newly turned, it was probably true. 

But Axel hadn’t bared his throat to Scott, when he had shown up to order Stiles to return to Beacon Hills. God, Stiles thought, even a newly turned wolf could tell Scott was useless.

Stiles finally, slowly moved to hug Peter, still cautious of Axel’s reaction, but slightly comforted by the fact that Axel hadn’t just attacked Peter outright. 

By the time Stiles pulled away from the hug, Axel hadn’t so much as growled at Peter. If anything, Mick looked more upset than Axel. 

“Hey” Stiles started before Mick could say anything “you know damn well that I’m yours. And You know we cuddled enough last night that even if I hadn’t already told Peter, he would know.” He said as he rolled his eyes. 

He moved away from Peter, placing a quick kiss on Mick’s lips before opening the front door of the apartment. 

 

The next few hours were spent setting Axel and Hartley up in Stiles’ guest bedroom, and moving Mick into Stiles’ room. 

Once the four of them were moved in, as comfortably as they could be in Beacon Hills, they settled into the living room with Peter. 

“So” Peter started, getting straight to the point “Scott has a pack meeting called for tomorrow morning, to decide what to do about your new friends” 

Stiles felt Mick wrap an arm around him protectively at Peter’s words. He wanted nothing more than to lean in closer and reassure Mick that everything would be fine, but thanks to his bond to the pack, he couldn’t guaranty anything. 

He saw Axel roll his eyes dramatically, most likely reacting to the scent of panic coming off of Stiles. It earned him a playful shove from Hartley.

“Why can’t we just kill them and move on?” He asked, sounding completely serious. Stiles caught the slight grin the past across Peter’s face before he spoke. 

“I like this one” he said, nodding towards Axel. The devilish grin on Axel’s face did nothing to reassure Stiles that the two of them wouldn’t go out and kill someone later. Or get into whatever trouble they could in a town as small as Beacon Hills. 

By the time Stiles thought had at least somewhat discouraged Axel from killing Scott, they were exhausted. It had been a long drive, and even longer to set up their stuff. 

Peter left, hugging Stiles goodbye and saying a few quick words to Axel, that Stiles knew meant nothing good. 

The second the door had closed behind Peter, Mick was dragging Stiles down the short hallway that led to his bedroom. Their bedroom, Stiles reminded himself with a smile. 

Stiles stripped down to his boxers, watching eagerly as Mick did the same. He let himself be dragged into bed, landing on top of Mick with a tired smile on his face and leaned in to kiss Mick. 

God, Stiles thought, he would never get over how amazing it felt to be this close to Mick. Pressed up against him, Mick’s hands brushing through his hair softly, it was the best feeling in the world. 

It almost felt like a dream. And Stiles was afraid that when he woke up, he would be alone again, left to face the consequences of whatever Scott thought he had done wrong this time. 

But so far, every day he had woken up with Mick by his side, hardly having moved from when they’d fallen asleep together. 

He just hoped that Mick would still be there with him tomorrow, to face Scott and the rest of his so called friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments, and for continued interest in this series! Hope you enjoy this chapter of slight pack bashing :) let me know what you think!

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he almost didn’t want to open his eyes. He could feel Mick’s arm wrapped around his waist, and Mick’s chest pressed closely against his back. But he was still afraid that all of that would disappear when he opened his eyes. 

Stiles tensed when he felt Mick shift, afraid that this would be the time it all slipped away, the time that fate decided he had had his chance at happiness, and that it was time to take it all away from him. 

But Mick just shifted impossibly closer, leaning forward so his lips were ghosting over Stiles’ ear. 

“‘M right here, doll” he mumbled, before placing a gentle kiss on Stiles’ shoulder. That earned a shudder from Stiles, as his eyes flew open, looking down to twin his fingers with Mick’s. 

Stiles looked over at the clock on his bedside table, hoping that they would still have a bit of time before the meeting, wherever it was actually supposed to be. 

But they really didn’t. The meeting had started ten minutes ago. Shit, Stiles thought. Not only were they already late, but they still didn’t know where to go. 

As it turned out, they didn’t need to know, as the entire pack was crammed into Stiles’ living room for the pack meeting, waiting for them to wake up. 

It was seriously worse than he thought, if Scott had shown up here with the rest of the pack. 

Lydia was sitting on Scott’s right, her red hair done as perfectly as ever. She looked almost bored to be here, as she normally did with supernatural cases. 

Jackson, her on again off again boyfriend was standing beside the part of small couch she was sitting on. 

He had only rejoined the pack recently, while Stiles had been in Central City, but something about him made Stiles want to trust him. It was a strange feeling, wanting to trust Jackson more than Scott. 

It was something about the way he stood, like he wasn’t the rich asshole that had bullied Stiles in high school, but as if he had seen the darkness of the world and somehow managed to survive. 

Danny, the pack’s only human, was standing next to Jackson, looking almost uncomfortable to be here. 

Everyone else looked just as mad as Scott did. Kira and Malia were standing to the left of Scott, glaring at Mick. Liam was standing slightly behind them, looking anywhere but at Stiles. 

Stiles was almost jealous of Axel and Hartley sleeping through the meeting in the guest bedroom, only a few feet down the hall. 

“Stiles, we need to talk” Scott started, sounding more serious than Stiles had ever heard him. It made Stiles flinch back, surprised by how upset Scott sounded. 

“Look, Stiles. I know they made you feel less lonely when you were away from home, but you’re back now. You don’t need them anymore” he said, as if it were that simple. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at Scott’s comment. 

“I’m allowed to have friends outside of the pack” he answered, reaching out to take Mick’s hand. 

Stiles watched Scott’s lip twitch, the way it did when he was about to yell at someone. Damn, Stiles thought, wondering what had finally set Scott off. 

Maybe it had been Stiles having friends outside of the pack, or maybe that those friends knew about the pack. Scott may care about those things, but the others probably wouldn’t, Stiles hoped. 

“You can have friends if you want, just not friends that are murderers!” Scott yelled. So that’s what this was about, Stiles thought as Scott continued on his rant about how bad the rogues were. 

“And not only are you friends with these murderers, you’re dating one of the worst ones!” Scott finished, sounding almost out of breath. Everyone was staring at him, some looked impressed, but most of the pack almost looked afraid. 

“I’m sorry Stiles, but I’m going to have to ask you to stop seeing them, especially him” Scott said, pointing at Mick.

Stiles froze, not prepared for Scott to order him to stop seeing the rogues. 

“No” Stiles answered firmly. He knew he couldn’t fight it, especially if Scott gave an order, but he was going to damn well try. Scott just sighed, as if he had been expecting this. 

“Stiles, as your alpha, I’m ordering you to stop seeing the rogues and to break up with that criminal” he growled, putting as much authority into his voice as he could. 

“No” Stiles repeated, surprising even himself. He hadn’t known that he could disobey an order, however badly he had wanted to or not. Scott hadn’t known either, based on the look of sheer anger that crossed his face. 

“What do you mean no? I gave you an order, you can’t say no!” Scott was yelling again, but Stiles could barely hear a thing he was saying. 

All he could think about was how he had refused a direct order from his alpha. He hadn’t known it was possible, unless he had somehow accidentally joined another pack. He was so lost in thought, he had missed Peter walking in. 

“Nothing, not even an order from an alpha, can break a bond as sacred or as old as a mate bond.” Peter said so casually, as if the conversation were going exactly as he had anticipated. Although, knowing Peter, it probably was, Stiles thought. 

Everyone in the room was frozen, even Mick, who’s hand Stiles was still desperately clutching. 

God, how had Stiles missed this? He had known he was in love with Mick, but being his mate? That was entirely different.

Mates were destined for each other, chosen by the universe itself as a perfect match. And it was permanent. Once you had a mating ceremony, the supernatural equivalent of a marriage, there was no going back. 

He felt Mick squeeze his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“So it would seem you’re at an impasse” Peter said, a wicked grin on his face that made even Stiles shiver. 

“For a supernatural to find their mate, well, I’d say none of you know what that’s like, but it would seem that Jackson was also lucky in his travels” Peter added, making everyone turn their eyes to him. 

Jackson only shrugged, mumbling something about a girl he had met. Lydia on the other hand, looked horrified. 

“How could you not tell me about this? I was considering going out with you again and you didn’t have the decency to tell me you were taken?” She asked, looking close to tears. Stiles rolled his eyes.

Leave it to Lydia to be upset about someone finding their mate, he thought bitterly. 

“I’m sorry Lyds, but with Thea, everything is just, perfect. Her life might be as chaotic as ours sometimes, and I’m pretty sure her older brother is actually going to kill me one day, but she’s... she’s everything to me” he finished, seeming almost lost in a memory of his mate. 

Stiles had never liked Jackson, had even hated him at some points in his life, but he was truly happy for him. Knowing how Jackson felt about his mate, it was the same way Stiles felt about Mick. 

“I’m not leaving Mick, he’s my mate and I care more about him than I do about this pack” Stiles told them, drawing the attention back to himself. 

He heard some of the werewolves gasp, seeming shocked by how little Stiles cared about them. He had no clue why, considering how little they cared about him. 

“Now if you would kindly get the hell out of my apartment, that would be great” Stiles added, pointing towards the door. 

Scott was the first to leave, almost running out the door. The others followed quickly, besides Peter, who stayed where he was. 

Jackson was the last to leave, hesitating in the doorway. 

“I know we were never on good terms, but I’m here if you need anyone to talk to” Jackson said, before leaving. 

Well that was strange, Stiles thought. His former best friend was trying to force him to break up with his mate, and the guy that had bullied him for most of high school was offering him moral support. 

Stiles’ life had gotten a lot weirder these past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is still my favourite pack member, after Peter of course :) he will become pretty important later, because he has so much potential as a character in this crossover


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! This chapter will start as Scott’s POV and switch to Jackson’s mid way through :) for anyone confused about Jackson, it will be in the end of chapter notes if you want to skip to that and find out, or just wait until then :)

Scott was furious with how the meeting had gone. After they had left, Scott had gone straight home, Kira and Lydia following close behind him. 

Scott was still fuming by the time he got home. How could Stiles be so willing to throw away everything they had build with the pack for a bunch of criminals? How could he turn his back on all of his morals, just for a criminal who was pretending to be in love with him? 

He growled in frustration, trying his hardest to stop himself from shifting. 

He needed to keep reminding himself that Stiles would come to his senses eventually. That Stiles would have to stay in the pack anyways, unless he somehow managed to find a pack that would take Peter too. 

As Scott slowly regained his composure, Kira came to his side and placed a hand on his arm. 

“We don’t have to talk about this now” she whispered, as if it would stop any of the other werewolves from hearing her. 

“No” he he said, with more force than he’d needed. Kira didn’t flinch away, didn’t make any move to put some distance between them, since she knew he would need his anchor. 

When the pack, minus Stiles and Peter, finally all got to Scott and Kira’s house, they found themselves in the living room, sitting around on mismatched couches, and chairs that had been dragged in from the kitchen. 

Scott looked around, frowning when he saw how far away Lydia was sitting from Jackson. Not that he could blame her. 

Lydia had just found out that her boyfriend/ex-boyfriend was with someone else. As if the pack needed any more strain on it right now. 

With Stiles lingering in Central city, and Scott having to go order him to come back, he had almost forgotten about the potential threats back in Beacon Hills. And now he could add a group of criminals from Central City and the final Lydia and Jackson breakup to that list. 

“What are we going to do with Stiles?” Lydia asked, her voice still sounding rough from crying. From across the room, Scott saw Jackson glare at her.

“What do you mean, ‘what are we going to do with Stiles?’” Jackson asked, sounding about as angry as Scott was feeling. 

“I think Stiles made it pretty clear that he was staying in the rogues. I wouldn’t be surprised if Peter joined their pack soon too” he told them. Scott’s anger began fading, becoming replaced with confusion. 

The rogues had a pack? When had that happened? Or more importantly, how had that happened? He wondered, trying to connect what little information he had about the rogues, with what Jackson had just told them. 

The confusion must have been obvious on his face, he thought, as he saw Jackson roll his eyes at his, not unlike Stiles used to when he thought Scott was being particularly stupid. 

“A pack doesn’t have to be only werewolves. It can be any ratio of werewolves and non-werewolves, as long as everyone acknowledges that it’s a pack” he explained, but it was doing nothing to comfort Scott. If anything it was only making him more nervous about the rogues. 

“In my pack, it’s just me and four humans, including my alpha. Theoretically speaking, all the rogues would need was one werewolf to be a pack” Jackson added, and since when had Jackson not been in their pack? Scott wondered. 

It felt like they were losing members by the hour. First Stiles, and now Jackson too? How could anyone even want to leave this? He wondered, hoping no one else would want to as Jackson continued. 

 

Jackson continued to talk about his pack, straining to not give too many details on who they were. 

It was easy to tell them he had a human alpha. It would probably go over far worse if he told them his human alpha was Oliver Queen, the definitely not dead man who had returned from a deserted island, only to become the Green Arrow, Star City’s very own Vigilante. 

Yeah, definitely not something he should tell them. Especially with how much he knew Oliver adored Stiles, for some reason. 

“So if your alpha isn’t here, and neither is your mate” Lydia started, almost growled when she said the word ‘mate’ “then why are you back in Beacon Hills?” She asked. Still too smart for her own good, Jackson thought, turning his attention back to her. 

“My alpha gave me an order. Even if it hurts to be away from my mate, I know I’m helping someone that my pack and I cares about” he answered, trying his best to be as vague as possible. 

He did not need the pack to know that he was only here to make sure Stiles was doing okay. That would get him kicked out of town pretty quickly. 

But Scott seemed to accept his answer, and that was all that really mattered. As long as the alpha of Beacon Hills thought he was doing something good, like trying to help a friend, he would be safe. 

Jackson left not long after that, letting the pack try to figure out if the rogues were a pack yet or not. 

When he got back to the small house Oliver had rented for him, it was well past noon. With the time difference, he hoped Oliver wouldn’t have already gotten called away to some crime in progress, as he sat down at the desk in the living room to Skype his alpha or at the very least, his mate. 

He called two or three times before someone answered. It was Felicity, Oliver’s girlfriend. Her blond hair was messier than usual, and she looked like she hadn’t slept in a while. 

“I can call back if this isn’t a good time” he offered immediately, knowing how hectic the Vigilante life could get sometimes. Felicity opened her moth, as if to answer, but was cut off before she could. 

“No, it’s fine, Roy” Oliver said, making himself visible on the screen. “Whatever it is, we want to hear it” 

He nodded, before he started to explain. 

“Well, Scott tried to force Stiles to break up with Rory today” he started, not sure what all he should include. He heard Felicity gasp, and even though Oliver hadn’t made a sound, he could tell the Vigilante was also upset by the way he crossed his arms. 

“When you say he tried to make Stiles break up with Rory, how is it that he wasn’t able to?” Oliver asked, a hint of curiosity peaking through the concern in his voice. 

“Well, you know how Thea and I are mates? Turns out Stiles and Rory are mates and Scott can’t do shit about it” he informed them with a smirk. 

Jackson had been so relieved when Stiles had been able to tell Scott no for a second time at the meeting that morning. And by now, his relief had grown to being proud of Stiles for finally standing up for himself. 

Looking at Oliver on the screen, and through their pack bonds, Jackson could tell that he was just as proud of Stiles for what he had been able to do. 

“Thanks Roy, keep us updated” Oliver said, before he and Felicity moved past the area the camera covered. He was left looking at an empty screen for only a few seconds before Thea came into view. 

Jackson couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face when he was saw her, even if it was just over a video call. Jackson could admit it, he was hopelessly in love with her, but they were mates, so what did it matter?

“Hey babe. How’s Life in Star City without me?” He asked, half jokingly. Thea pouted, exaggerating the gesture before bursting out laughing. 

“It’s ok. No one who’s ass I can kick in training, so not as fun” she answered, also half jokingly, or at least he hoped. 

Jackson, or Roy as they called him, talked with Thea for hours after that, feeling more at ease than he had since coming back to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the actor Colton Haynes plays Jackson in Teen Wolf and Roy Harper in Arrow, so he will be one character in this! In Teen Wolf, Jackson was adopted, and in Arrow Roy didn’t have parents, so I’m going to pretend that Jackson’s family in Beacon Hills adopted Roy Harper because his parents are gone... hope that makes sense :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you everyone for all the comments with ideas of whose POV this should be from. 
> 
> Since I truly can’t seem to get away from the amazingness that is Stiles/Mick, here’s some Mick’s POV, with a bit of an extra at the end from Stiles’ dad’s POV! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) thanks again for all the nice comments

Mick had been feeling restless recently. Like he needed to get out and release his frustration in one giant blaze of flames. 

It had been a few since Stiles’ so called friends had come to talk to him, and Mick was honestly glad to not have seen any of the idiots since then. The last thing he needed was to get charged with murder. Or assault at the very least. 

He was sitting in the kitchen of the small apartment that Stiles owned, waiting for him to get back from work and trying his hardest not to set anything on fire. Apparently Stiles’ friend Peter didn’t like fire. 

Peter, who had been helping Axel out with more werewolf training. Who was also apparently a lawyer, and had helped get Hartley most of his inheritance money back out of spite for his parents. 

It should bother Mick, to have some stranger so close to him, to the rogues, but Stiles trusted him, and so Mick could live with not knowing him all that well. 

He heard the shuffling of feet from outside the apartment door, tensing, and instinctively reaching for a gun he didn’t have on him. He relaxed a few seconds later, when he recognized the footsteps. Stiles. 

He got up immediately and ran to the door. He could practically feel how bad Stiles felt right now. 

The door swing open, almost knocking Mick over. Stiles almost ran the short distance into Mick’s arms, dissolving into tears. 

“What’s wrong, doll?” He asked, wrapping his arms protectively around Stiles. Stiles didn’t need any more problems in his life right now, he thought, trying his hardest to focus on the man in his arms, rather than going out and burning someone. 

“It’s stupid, really” Stiles mumbled, pulling away from Mick just enough to wipe the tears from his face. 

“It’s still making you cry, doll. Come on, tell me who I get to set on fire” Mick prompted. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Stiles’ forehead. 

He got a small chuckle from Stiles, who was still rubbing at his teary eyes. 

“There’s been a few cases at work where some animals have been turning up dead in the forest. Since Scott is the only wildlife veterinarian in town, it means I have to work with him” Stiles explained. 

Mick could feel himself getting angrier by the second. How dare that kid, the so called true alpha, make his mate this upset. 

He calmed himself enough to let Stiles continue, trying his hardest to not run out and burn something, or someone. 

“And I thought it would be okay, that I could just ignore him. But today Scott told me that he went to my dad. He told my dad about you, about the rogues.” Stiles finished, and Mick froze. 

So far, Stiles had been pretty good about not mentioning his father. Mick wasn’t sure if it was for Stiles’ sake, or for his own. 

He had never been particularly good with parental figures. Not after his own parents. Not after Lewis Snart. 

But Stiles’ father wasn’t like them at all. He was a completely average man, who may have taken up drinking when his wife had died, but he’d never hurt Stiles. 

“I could meet him, if you want” Mick heard himself say. The second it was out, he knew he meant it. He had been a slightly nervous when they had gotten to Beacon Hills, if only because it was where Stiles’ few other friends were. 

But meeting his father was something completely new to him. He had never met any of his past partners’ families, partially because they too didn’t have the best of families, and partially because their relationships hadn’t lasted that long. 

Stiles was looking up at him in what mMick could only assume was disbelief. 

“You....you would do that for me?” He asked, his voice shaky. And damn if that didn’t make Mick feel guilty for making Stiles doubt him. 

“‘Course I would, doll. He’s your family, by blood, and by choice. And besides, he’s retired now so he can’t arrest me” Mick added, only half-jokingly. 

Stiles smiled, and Mick was glad once again, that he could actually tell that his mate was truly happy now. 

 

John Stilinski heard a knock on the door, and immediately knew something was wrong. No one in a small town knocked on doors. Everyone knew they were welcome to walk in at any time. 

He approached the door slowly, hoping to God it wasn’t another supernatural related incident. He sighed, knowing that it was too much to hope for in a town like Beacon Hills when he found a very worried looking Scott at his front door. 

“What is it this time Scott? Vampires? Gnomes? Pixies?” He asked sarcastically, hoping none of those actually existed. Though with their luck, who knows. 

Scott shook his head, looking uncertain of himself. 

“Actually mr. Stilinski, it’s Stiles” he started vaguely and John hadn’t even been aware Stiles was back. He knew Stiles had left Central City, but he would have expected him to drag out the trip back a little longer. He knew how much his son hated this small town. 

“Is he okay?” John asked, actually concerned for his son if he was back this soon. 

“Physically, yes he’s fine as far as we can tell. But he brought some people with him from Central City, that are.... not exactly good people” Scott explained.

John’s head was reeling, teying to make sense of what Scott had said. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, teying to picture Stiles with any number of unsavoury characters. It just didn’t add up in his head. 

He knew his son had a problem with breaking the rules every now and then, especially when it came to people he cared about, but who could he care about enough for to bring back home with him? And why was Scott coming to him with his problem? 

“You know that he was in Central City for a while” Scott said, and John nodded, still not knowing where this was going. 

“Well, we thought he was working with someone called the Flash, a superhero who saves the city. But when o got there, he was working with a group of murderous thieves called the rogues. He’s even dating one of them.” Scott explained. 

And God damn if that didn’t sound like exactly something his son would do. John sighed, trying to think of what he should do. What could he do? 

“Look Scott. I’ll talk to Stiles about this. I know he’s never been one for following the rules, but I’m not really sure how his dating life concerns you. I’ll talk to him, but if he didn’t listen to you, he’s probably not going to listen to me” John told him. 

He opened the front door, gesturing to Scott to kindly get out of his house. Scott, begrudgingly left after reminding John of just how dangerous Stiles’ supposed new boyfriend was. 

John let out a deep sigh that he had been holding in. He returned to the living room, and sat down in front of his laptop to try to figure out just who the rogues were.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the wait! And that this is mostly a filler chapter to get the plot moving in the next few chapters.... thanks again for all the nice comments!

Stiles was nervous, very nervous. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life. Well, not about something as non-life threatening as introducing his dad to his boyfriend. 

“Is it too late to turn around now?” Stiles asked, as he turned onto his old street. Mick gave him and unamused look from the passenger side, answering his panicked question. 

He pulled into the driveway, dreading the evening more and more the closer it got. Why had he agreed to a dinner? He wondered, as he cut the ignition. Stiles took a deep breath, silently praying that this wouldn’t end badly.

Stiles almost jumped when he felt Mick grab his hand in his own. 

“It’ll be okay Doll.” Mick reassured him, as the got to the front door. The house hadn’t changed much since Stiles had moved out. The steps of the front porch were still slightly crooked, and the doorbell still hadn’t been fixed. 

Stiles knocked on the door, feeling his gut clench with every step he heard of his father approaching the door. He heard the clicking of the lock before the door swung open to reveal his father, who hadn’t changed at all in the months that Stiles had been gone. 

“Hi?” Stiles said, more of a question than an actual greeting, before being enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

Eventually Stiles’ dad did pull back from the hug, whipping tears from his eyes as he did. 

“You’ve been back in town for a whole week, and I had to find out from Scott?” his dad asked, as he motioned for them to come in. Stiles blinked, following his dad into the living room as he tried to come up with an appropriate response. 

“I…. I’m sorry?” he tried, still not sure what his dad was expecting. Stiles snuck a quick glance at Mick, who seemed to be even more uncomfortable than Stiles, if that were even possible. The two looked at each other awkwardly, unsure what to do, or say. 

“And don’t think you’re off the hook for not telling me about your new boyfriend either. I may be happy to see you and happy for you, but I’m still mad as hell, kid” His dad added, and Stiles winced. 

It had been a long time since Stiles had been in a relationship serious enough to involve meeting each others’ parents. So, he was still a bit unsure what to do when it came to somehow combining his new family of rogues with his few friends and family left in Beacon Hills. If it were even possible.

“Okay then, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Mick Rory” Stiles said, gesturing towards Mick, who offered his hand to Stiles’ dad, almost hesitant. 

Stiles held his breath, watching tensely as the two most important people in his life stared each other down. The seconds stretched on for what felt like hours before Stiles’ dad finally shook Mick’s hand. 

The three made small talk after that, while Stiles cooked dinner. Mick had offered to help, but he wasn’t exactly familiar with all the healthy food Stiles still tried to make his dad eat. His dad had halfheartedly protested when he heard that the dinner would mostly be composed of vegetables, but relented at the mention of steak instead of chicken. 

By the time they finally sat down for dinner, Stiles nerves had been calmed, if only the slightest bit. Stiles had managed to not accidentally bring up the rogues, and by some small miracle, his dad hadn’t asked Mick about it either. 

As they ate, they talked about Beacon Hills, and what Stiles had missed while he’d been away. A few small supernatural problems here and there, even more arrests, which Stiles’ dad should not still have access to after retiring from his job as the sheriff, and anything else Stiles’ dad felt he had missed. 

Stiles was glad to be able to see his dad again, even though he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. As dinner progressed, it became more evident that Stiles’ dad was purposefully avoiding the topic. Stiles would ask him why, if he wasn’t so happy to avoid the topic too. 

When they were done, Mick stood up first, offering to clean the dishes. Stiles tried to protest, but his dad interrupted.   
“that would be wonderful, thank you, son” he said.

Stiles saw Mick freeze, midway through picking up his plate. It was only for a moment, before he smiled politely and retreated to the kitchen.   
Stiles turned to his dad, knowing this would be it. The talk.

“Son, I’m glad you finally found someone. I know who he is, and probably not even half of what he’s done in his life as a criminal, but that’s not what matters. The only thing that matters to me is if he makes you happy. Does he make you happy?” his dad asked. 

It took Stiles’ brain a few seconds to catch up to what his dad was saying. It was almost too good to be true.

“yes” he answered immediately, a feint smile starting to form on his face.

“He’s my mate. I’ve never been happier” he added, knowing it would help reassure his dad. Especially if he knew who Mick was. Oh god, his dad knew who Mick was, Stiles realized. His eyes widened in horror as he began to realize the implications of what his father had just said. 

You… Know who his is?” Stiles asked hesitantly. His father’s face betrayed almost nothing, and he looked more amused by Stiles panic than anything.   
“I started looking into it the second Scott told me about him. He’s done some pretty bad things in his life, but most people you still tolerate in this town have too.” He answered. 

Stiles blinked, not sure what to say, but his dad continued. 

“Honestly Stiles, I thought you were dating Peter Hale for the longest time. I can’t say that this is better, but it’s not worse. It’s not my decision to make, so as long as you’re happy, I promise I won’t arrest him” his dad half-joked. Well, Stiles hoped he was joking, since he couldn’t actually arrest anyone at this point. 

As his dad’s words sank in, Stiles couldn’t help the tears that began to from in his eyes. He surged forward, pulling his dad into a tight embrace. 

“Thank you” he mumbled into his dad’s shoulder. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder reassuringly, and he knew that for the first time, everything in his life was okay. Everyone that he cared about was okay. 

And maybe that was why things were about to go wrong, he thought, as he felt a searing pain ripping through one of his pack bonds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for how long this took to post. Have some Axel/Hartley feels to make up for it :)

Stiles woke up on a couch, having no memory of having gotten there in the first place. Mick and his dad were crowded around him, concern written all over their faces. 

Mick and his dad.... he remembered how they’d been having dinner when he had felt something, someone in pain. 

He tried to sit up, instantly feeling pain shooting through his chest and over his heart, where his pack bonds were. Knowing his own limitations, Stiles laid back down, resting his head on the soft pillow someone had placed under him. 

“What happened?” He asked, almost not wanting an answer. 

He shut his eyes, trying to focus on who it was, to get a sense of what had happened to them, but he was lost in his pack bonds, as lost as he had been when the pack was starting out. 

He could feel Peter, feel the constant underlying rage and grief that he had grown to associate with the older man, partially covered by what he’d come to know as the mild annoyance Peter felt when dealing with Scott’s pack. 

Thank god Peter was safe, Stiles thought. He knew that none of the pack would have lifted a finger to find him if that weren’t the case. 

“Axel and Peter were attacked” his dad told him, bringing Stiles out of his trance like state. His eyes shot open, looking up at his father’s serious expression. 

Peter and Axel had been attacked, but he could feel that Peter was fine. If Peter had been hurt, it couldn’t have been nearly as bad as the pain Stiles knew one of his packmates had felt. 

Had someone else been hurt? He wondered, waiting for someone to elaborate. 

“Peter and Axel were training in the woods, when something attacked them. Peter didn’t see what it was, and Axel still hasn’t waken up” His dad explained, or tried to explain. Stiles still didn’t understand why he had felt the pain that he had through a pack bond. 

“Who else was hurt?” Stiles asked, trying to figure out why he had felt enough of someone’s pain to make him pass out. 

From the strange looks on both men’s faces, Stiles knew the answer before they said anything. 

“Should someone else be hurt?” Mick asked. He sounded as confused as Stiles felt. 

Stiles thought about it logically. He knew that if someone in Scott’s pack had been hurt, then Scott himself, and maybe Lydia too, would be here, demanding Stiles do something about it. 

None of them were here, and he had felt pain from one of his packmates. 

Axel had been hurt though. Had Stiles felt his pain? It seemed like the only possibility at this point. 

“I need to see Axel” Stiles said, as he tried to sit up again. This time Mick reached out to help him wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist. 

“Doll, Hartley will call when Axel wakes up. You can’t-“ Mick started. 

“I can feel his pain.” Stiles interrupted, trying to make it clear that he needed to go. “I can feel him. We have a pack bond.” He added, making sure Mick understood just how serious this was. 

Mick hesitated only for a second before relenting, “We can go, but I’m driving.” 

 

The closer they got, the more Stiles could feel the pack bond, and the more certain he was that it was Axel. It had to be. 

What made Stiles certain, was that he could feel another pack bond, other than Peter’s, in the apartment. 

One that was flooded with worry, fear, confusion. But mostly love. Hartley. 

Stiles would be more happy about being in a pack with them if he didn’t have to deal with whatever had done this to Axel. It had been less than a week, and there was already a supernatural threat.

Stiles couldn’t help but wonder, as they finally got to Peter’s apartment, if Scott had known about the newest monster of the week. Had it not been for his concern for Axel, he probably would have gone to Scott to find out. 

As it was, Stiles was limping up the stairs, Mick being the only thing keeping him upright. 

When they finally made it to Peter’s floor, Stiles was out of breath. Mick’s arm was warped around his waist, supporting most of his weight. 

It was a good thing Peter was at the door waiting for them. Stiles didn’t know if he even had the strength to knock. 

“He’s in the spare room” Peter informed them, a serious tone to his voice. He sounded as worried as Stiles was. Based on what Stiles felt through their pack bond, that was definitely the case. 

Stiles moved as quickly as he could, making his way down the hall and to the spare bedroom at a painstakingly slow pace. 

He pushed the door open and found Axel and Hartley, both asleep on the bed. 

Stiles didn’t want to wake them, but at the same time, needed to know that his packmates were okay. Well, as okay as they could be, given the situation. 

As if he could feel Stiles’ presence, Hartley started to stir, slowly waking up. 

“Stiles?” He asked, his voice still rough with sleep. 

“How is he?” Stiles asked, still standing in the doorway. 

Hartley motioned for him to come in, and had Stiles not been able to feel Hartley’s emotions through the pack bond, he probably wouldn’t have. But he could feel how calm Hartley was, how accepting he was to have Stiles in he and Axel’s space. 

“When he was bitten, I thought I was going to lose him.” Hartley started as Stiles sat down at the end of the bed “And now, seeing him hurt again, just when I got him back, it’s terrifying” he admitted shakily, and Stiles could feel how truly terrified he was. 

Stiles remained silent, choosing instead to finally look at Axel, to see what exactly had happened to him. What he saw made him shudder at the thought of what could have done such damage. 

Axel was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, especially on his arms. But that wasn’t what made his stomach turn. It was the frostbite that covered most of Axel’s body. That explained why he wasn’t healing at a normal werewolf rate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter, because I just wanted some Stiles/Mick feels.... hope you like it too :) let me know what you think!

Mick awkwardly stood in the doorway, listening to the quiet conversation Hartley and Stiles were having. He didn’t want to intrude, but he just couldn’t let Stiles out of his sight. He knew it was selfish, with Axel seriously hurt again, but god he was worried about Stiles. 

Seeing him lying on the couch for hours, the occasional scream of pain or mumbled nonsense had made Mick panicked enough to call Peter. That was how Mick had found out about Axel being hurt in the first place. 

What had him more worried though, was that Stiles apparently had a pack bond with Axel. He had no idea how that was supposed to work. 

Was Axel part of that terrible pack with Stiles’ so called friends? He didn’t think it was the case, and seriously hope not. But then, had Stiles somehow created a new pack? If so, did that mean he had somehow left the other pack? 

Mick had no idea how any of this supernatural stuff worked, but he was pretty sure Stiles couldn’t be in two packs. It just didn’t seem like something that would be allowed. 

But what did Mick know about the supernatural, he thought, as he watched Stiles’ hands start to glow brightly. The bright white light flowed from Stiles’ hands, all the way to Axel’s body, seeming to wrap around him. 

Mick couldn’t help but stare as the light slowly faded to reveal perfectly healed skin. Well, as healed as it had been before the frostbite, he thought. He could still see a scar on Axel’s arm from the time he’d tested Hartley’s flying shoes. Another on his shoulder that he knew was from a motorcycle accident. 

Mick could almost feel Hartley’s anxiousness, as he turn back to look st Stiles. 

“What did you do?” Hartley asked, his voice only slightly more curious than accusing. 

“I healed him. Well, the frostbite at least. Now that he doesn’t have to deal with that, it shouldn’t be long before he wakes up. He’s hardly in any pain at all now” Stiles answered, meeting Hartley’s stare. 

That was not the right thing to say, Mick knew immediately, as Hartley’s glare turned accusing. He moved from his spot in the doorway to Stiles’s side, ready to intervene if he needed to. 

“How could you possibly-“ Hartley started, but Mick cut him off. 

“Stiles and Axel are a pack. Stiles can feel everything he can. ‘S why Stiles passed out when Axel got hurt” Mick explained, doing his best to sound as casual as he could. It would do nothing to be rude to Hartley, he reminded himself, especially with Axel still healing. 

Hartley deflated, his usual arrogance missing, from what Mick could only assume was exhaustion. Mick felt bad for Hartley, he really did. Axel has been turned only weeks ago, almost dying in the process, and here they were again, waiting for him to make it. 

But that didn’t mean he would let Hartley take his anger and worries out on Stiles. Not when Stiles has felt everything Axel had. Not when he was desperately trying to make sense of the pack bond between he and Axel, and what was left of his pack bonds with the others. 

One day, when all of this shit was over, Mick thought, he would take Stiles somewhere far, far away. Somewhere no one knew them, and no one would dare to hurt Stiles. 

But for now, 

“‘We should probably get you home, Stiles. ‘S late, and you have work in the morning” He suggested, offering Stiles a hand to help stand up. 

Stiles cringed, as if he had completely forgotten about that. With what he had just gone through, it wouldn’t surprise Mick. 

“I don’t want to deal with Scott at work tomorrow” Stiles mumbled, sounding resigned. 

“I already called Sheriff Parrish and told him Stiles won’t be in tomorrow. You’re all welcome to stay here” Peter called out as he walked by the bedroom towards his own room. 

Stiles rolled his eyes but Mick could see a hint of a smiled starting to form on his face. 

“It’s literally a floor down from here, Peter. I’m feeling better now that Axel is okay, so I think I can manage” Stiles answered.

He took Mick’s hand, allowing himself to be helped up. Mick was glad that Stiles was letting him help, even if it was clear to Mick that he didn’t need it. 

Since Mick had found out about the whole mates thing, he’d somehow felt even more protective of Stiles. Stiles was his, and he would do everything he could to keep him safe. 

He knew it was some weird supernatural mates thing, to be as completely and overwhelmingly in love with Stiles as he was, but at this point, it didn’t really matter. Not to him, and certainly not to Stiles. 

He didn’t let go off Stiles’ hand during the short walk down to his apartment, nor when they got inside. He only let go to allow Stiles to remove his shirt, revelling in the sight of Stiles’ body. 

Mick was quick to remove his own shirt after that. He loved feeling the heat of Stiles’ stare whenever his scars were visible. Stiles had never been bother by his scars. He was the only person that had made sure Mick felt loved with his scars, not despite them. 

Sometimes Mick had to wonder if it was at least partially because of the violent life Stiles lived, but he tucked that question away for later, as he reached out for Stiles again. 

He pulled Stiles in for a kiss, pouring everything he had into it as he gently guided him back to the bed he was starting to consider as theirs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual plot progression, yay! Thanks for all the comments, hope you like this chapter too :)

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling much better than he had last night. He was even more relieved to know that Axel was doing better too. 

It was strange having a new pack bond after all these years, Stiles thought, as he cuddled closer to Mick. He had almost forgotten how strong a pack bond could be. 

Eventually, Stiles felt Mick stretch, as he slowly began to wake up. He felt Mick’s embrace tighten, their naked bodies pressing impossibly closer as he leaned down to press a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. 

“Mornin’ Doll” he heard Mick mumble against his skin. Stiles hummed contently in response. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Mick’s jaw, trailing kisses down his neck and then his chest. 

Mick groaned, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from smiling against his skin. He loved the noises he could coax out of Mick. He continued, pressing kisses lower and lower. 

He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day, to continue to explore their relatively new relationship, but he could hear the distant sound of his phone ringing. 

Had it been anyone but Peter, he probably would have ignored it. But as it was....

“Someone has better be dying Peter!” He yelled, knowing full well the older werewolf could hear him from the next floor up. 

He wrapped the comforter around his waist before making his way towards the offending phone. He found it on the floor near the front door, along with the rest of his possessions that had been discarded without thought the night before. 

“No unfortunate deaths to report” Peter said in place of a greeting, “But Axel is awake, and remembers what happened” 

Stiles was instantly awake, hanging up with a quick promise of being there in five. 

 

Less than ten minutes later Stiles and Mick found themselves in Peter’s apartment. 

They were sitting across from Axel and Hartley on the couch in the living room, Peter standing behind Axel. 

“Can you tell me what you remember?” Stiles asked, wanting to get right into it. 

He watched Axel fidget uncomfortably, and Stiles could feel his nervousness through their pack bond. 

“We were in the forest, training” he recalled. 

 

Axel breathes in the fresh air of the forest, loving every second of it. Before Stiles had brought him to Beacon Hills, it had been years since he had been anywhere that could even be considered nature. 

Before he had been turned into a werewolf, Axel had loved the beauty of nature, the brutality of nature, but mostly, the chaos of it all. It was still all that, but now, Axel was part of the chaos. 

He could almost feel how much more in tune he was with nature. It helped to have Peter training him, like he was now. 

“Close your eyes” Peter instructed. Axel closed his eyes, still amazed at how easily he trusted Peter. It was strange, almost as if he could tell that Peter had no ill intentions towards him. 

“Take a deep breath” he continued “try to use your sense of smell to-“ whatever Peter had been about to say was cut off, a loud band resonating in the clearing. 

Axel opened his eyes, looking around in panic. Peter was on the ground, presumably injured from the blood Axel could smell. Looks like Peter’s lessons would be more hands on today, he thought, trying to remember everything he had learned. 

There was nothing in the clearing that looked off, besides Peter unconscious a few feet away of course. The clearing was surrounded by trees, but Axel couldn’t hear or smell anything off about them. 

The only thing that seemed wrong at all, was how god damned cold it was. Axel had never felt anything like this. 

It almost reminded him of the could gun. Axel would have laughed at the thought if things weren’t so serious right now. 

Axel moved closer to Peter slowly. He wanted to make sure Peter wasn’t hurt too badly, but also wanted to be able to defend them if needed. 

Before Axel could get to Peter, he heard the snap of a twig behind him. He turned around just in time to see someone, something, reach out towards him. 

It looked like a monster straight out of the movies. It was humanoid, but that was the only human thing about it. It’s entire body was pale blue, almost white, and it appeared to be cover in a thin layer of frost. 

Its pale, glowing blue eyes were staring at him, and if Axel didn’t know any better, he would say it almost looked afraid. 

“Omega” it hissed, as it reached out and grabbed his arm. 

Axel screamed, as he felt his arm start to freeze. He could do nothing but watch in horror, as the ice from the creature began to spread to him. 

 

“And that’s all I remember until waking up a few minutes ago” Axel finished. 

Stiles stared at him in shock. He had never heard of anything like the creature Axel had just described. The closest thing to them he could think of were nymphs. 

He knew that nymphs were real, thanks to a nasty fight with some water nymphs while he was in college, but they were always related to nature. 

This creature was something else entirely. This creature probably wasn’t tied to anything living or part of nature. As far as Stiles knew, it wasn’t tied to anything at all. 

Even stranger than the creature though, was the fact that it had called Axel an omega. But Stiles knew that wasn’t true, because of the pack bond they had. 

God, Stiles was curious to find out what they were facing. He looked over at Peter, already sensing the curiosity he was feeling too. He knew they both wanted to get started as soon as possible. 

“Looks like it’s time to start researching” Peter mumbled. Stiles could see the hint of a smile forming on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 for real this time! sorry again for the wait, I took so long trying to find a way to make this in to 2 chapters, but it just wouldn't make sense.... so enjoy this extra long chapter with minimal plot progression but lots of super important stuff!

Most of the time, Stiles loved researching. He loved learning as much as he could, loved the frown on Peter’s face when he found something useful first, loved using the hundreds of languages he had was fluent in since the nogitune. 

Right now, though, Stiles hated research. The stacks of books piling up on Peter’s coffee table did nothing to make him feel any better. 

Stiles hated that he, Peter, and even Hartley, had found nothing in the two days that they had been researching. The worst of it was, that Stiles had known from the start that exactly this would happen. He’d had a feeling that this was something new, something that hadn’t been seen yet.

But god was it frustrating to try anyways. Stiles was exhausted, and the ancient Japanese text he was currently readying wasn’t exactly helping. He was almost jealous of Axel and Mick who had fallen asleep on the living room couches hours ago.

Stiles sighed. He knew they wouldn’t find anything in the texts, at least not tonight. He could hardly keep his eyes focused enough to read the ancient text. He would probably be frustrated if he wasn’t so damn tired. 

He continued to read, if only for a little longer. The words on the page finally seemed to come into focus, his vision becoming less blurry. Stiles stared intently at the chapter about nemetons, hoping he could find something even remotely relevant to the issue at hand. 

Nemetons are trees that possess unique magical properties, the most notable being, their ability to contain and preserve other magical entities. Stiles read. He continued, despite knowing most of the information on nemetons already. For some reason, it felt important, almost like how he’d known they wouldn’t find anything about the new creature of the week. 

The words seemed to almost jump off the pages as he continued, as if they were floating up, up, up, until they were swirling around him. Shit, Stiles thought. This can’t be happening. 

He looked down at his fingers, counting all of them twice just to be sure. Ten. He wasn’t dreaming, but Stiles was almost certain he wasn’t awake either. What the fuck was going on? He wondered, as the words swirling around him began to fade, as the rest of the scene began to change as well.

Stiles looked around. He had somehow managed to get from Peter’s living room to the middle of the perverse. Again, what the fuck? He thought, as he tried to figure out where he was. The trees looked familiar, hauntingly so. The way the sun was almost piercing through the tall branches, the wind seeming to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at once, it made Stiles anxious, especially when he realized where he was. 

The nemeton. He probably would have realized it sooner, but when he turned around to look at the stupid tree stump, he was greeted by the sight of the tree itself. There were even flowers blooming on it, he noticed. 

“Why am I here?” Stiles asked no one in particular. Almost as if the nemeton had heard him, which Stiles thinks might actually have been possible, the tree started to move. It swayed, as if moved by the wind, towards him. Stiles didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but he took a step closer to the tree. When nothing happened, Stiles took another step, then another, all the way to the base of the nemeton. 

It seemed like the forest was holding in a breath in anticipation, as Stiles reached out an touched the nemeton. When he made contact with the tree, it felt like coming home. There was no other way he could describe it. His magic had never felt better, or more settled than it did now, besides being with Mick. 

If this was some fucked up dream, Stiles thought, he definitely needed to go see the real nemeton. The nemeton, or this imagined, dreamed, version of it at least, swayed even closer to him, as if it could tell that he was thinking of visiting the real thing. 

He stood like that for a few more minutes, waiting for something to happen. He was ready to give up and try to shake this dream like state when he heard movement coming from behind him. He turned around, his hand never leaving the trunk of the tree. 

Stiles immediately knew that the woman didn’t see him. If she did, she probably would have made a comment about his clothes, judging by the outfit she was wearing. She looked like she was from the early sixteen hundreds at the latest. Stiles was left once again wondering what the hell was going on. The woman continued to approach the nemeton, not seeming to care that her dress was getting ruined by the forest floor.

Stiles continued to watch as she walked the short distance to the nemeton, placing her hand on the large trunk. Watched as she took a deep breath and spoke.   
“Thank you,” She said, pulling her hand away from the tree “you kept my family safe, and for that, I am ever grateful. Please accept this offering.” 

Before Stiles could blink, the woman had pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere, and sliced open the palm of her hand that had just been against the nemeton. Stiles saw the blood dripping onto the ground, and there had been lots gushing out of her hand, but it was as if the ground had absorbed it. As if the nemeton had….well, now that Stiles thought about it, the nemeton probably had absorbed the blood. The woman’s offering, he realized, unable to stop himself from shuddering at the thought. 

The woman left shortly after her hand had stopped bleeding, and Stiles hoped he could wake up from this messed up dream now. 

Stiles really needed to stop challenging fate like this, he thought, as the scene in front of him started to shift again. The leaves on the trees began to fall away, and eventually, the trees did too, as if breaking apart into speckles of ash falling around him. 

The next scene was not one Stiles had anticipated. He found himself just outside of a beautiful, almost Victorian looking house. It was huge, and almost hauntingly familiar. Stiles didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to go inside.

Maybe it was this weird not-dream that he was in, or maybe the sense of déjà vu he got standing here, but Stiles decided to investigate. If the weird bloody lady couldn’t see him, what were the odds of the family that lived here being able to see him? He thought, as he walked up the two steps to the front door. 

Stiles hesitated, and for a moment, he considered turning around. The family may not be able to see him, but they’d surely be able to hear him open their front door, even if they had human hearing. 

But whatever had decided Stiles should be here, wouldn’t have done it for nothing, he thought, as he reached for the doorknob. Only, instead of making contact with the cold metal, Stiles’ hand passed right through it. 

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Looks like he would have to walk through the door, he thought, resigned to his ghost-like state. He took a step forward, and then another, closing his eyes as he passed through the wooden frame. 

Once inside, he started to look around a bit more. The front hall was filled with shoes, more than Stiles could be bothered to count. Must be a family reunion, he thought in passing, as he continued down the hall. Pictures lined both sides of the small corridor, and Stiles wanted to stop and look at them, but he could hear someone, many someones talking somewhere up ahead.

Stiles followed their voices to an open dining room, where the entire room was taken up by a long wooden table. It looked as though it could seat maybe twenty people, but a few more than that were currently crammed in on benched that ran along its sides. 

There was a man sitting at the head of the table, one who’s attention was held by everyone in the room. They all looked at him intently, and not for the first time, Stiles was hit with a sense of familiarity to the scene, to the house, but especially to the family seated at the table. 

“I would like to start by thanking everyone for being here.” the man spoke, and even Stiles felt compelled to listen to him “It’s not every day we get to celebrate successfully running a creature out of Beacon Hills without also mourning a loss.” Stiles gasped, momentarily panicking before he remembered they couldn’t see or hear him. 

“Here’s to good health, and everyone’s continued safety” he said, as he raised a glass in toast. Stiles watched as everyone raised their glasses and drank. The feast began soon after that, and Stiles no longer felt the need to watch. He had seen what he had been meant to. 

On the way out, Stiles stopped to look at some of the pictures in the front hall. He didn’t feel the need to, but he was curious. He wanted to know why they seemed so familiar. The pictures gave him no reason as to why he may know them. They seemed happy, perfectly normal, besides the slightly above average size of family. Until he saw it. 

Between a picture of the family on a fishing trip and a school picture, was a small, brand new looking picture. It was a girl, no older than ten years old, playing in the park with her younger brother. The children were nothing out of the ordinary, but the names at the bottom of the frame, Thalia and Peter. It couldn’t be a coincidence, he thought, as the scene in front of him began to shift again. 

The house started to fade, falling away at his feet to be replaced with a place Stiles was all too familiar with. Deaton’s animal clinic. Of all the places, why did it have to be here? Stiles wondered, as he walked inside. 

What he saw, shocked Stiles more than he would like to admit. Deaton was about twenty years younger than when Stiles had met him. There was someone else there with him, someone Stiles had never met before. The man was older and taller than Deaton and looked somehow more serious than the druid did.

He was holding an ancient book, one that looked old enough to rival the one Stiles had been reading when this not-dream state had started. The man was reading out loud, mumbling to himself about how something was wrong. 

“This can’t be right.” he repeated. Finally, he looked up at Deaton, as if only just remembering he was there. “We know this is wrong, Alan. It must have been mistranslated. The beacon in town has always attracted monsters here. It must be a mistake” the man added. 

Deaton sighed, and for a second, Stiles almost felt bad for him. Almost. He was glad to see that the cryptic druid had at least had to go through the same treatment the pack had with him. 

The scene faded just like the previous two had, and with a jolt, Stiles woke up. He looked around shakily and found that he was back in Peter’s apartment. Just to be sure, Stiles put his hand on the table. It was solid, and so was Stiles. 

God, he thought, what in the hell had that been? Peter looked at him, as if noticing something more had happened than Stiles falling asleep. 

“Stiles?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Peter wasn’t letting on, but Stiles could feel how worried he truly was. 

“I think I need to go see the nemeton” Stiles answered without thinking. Peter looked at him curiously, and Stiles wondered if he too, could feel how that sentence hadn’t been what Stiles had intended to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait! for anyone wondering about the extra stories or chapters that didn't quite make it, those will be linked as the next in this series, but obviously won't be a sequel ( that will come later ;) )


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 for real this time! Thanks for all the love on the alternative/missing chapters!

The next morning went about as well as Stiles anticipated, which was to say, absolute shit. 

Peter didn’t want him to go, and neither did Hartley. Axel told Stiles that he was crazy for wanting to go anywhere near the nemeton. 

Mick had just told him that if Stiles was going, so was he. 

Stiles had argued against it, but Peter, damn him, had said it was a great idea. So that was how Stiles found himself waking through the forest, Mick not far behind him. 

They walked slowly, through thick bush and low hanging branches. Stiles hadn’t been to the nemeton in months, possibly even years, but the path was still familiar to him. 

He passed one particular oak tree and turned left. Stiles turned around to make sure Mick was still following him, but stopped when he saw that he was more than a few steps back. 

Stiles probably shouldn’t be laughing at him struggling to get through the narrow paths between the trees. 

“Not all o’ us can be as thin and beautiful as you” Mick commented, as his shirt got caught on yet another branch. 

Stiles’ laughter was interrupted when Mick finally got to him. Mick pressed his lips against Stiles’, muffling the sound. Stiles wanted nothing more than to continue. 

As though the forest knew, as though the nemeton knew, Stiles began to feel a chilling breeze against his skin. Soft at first, but growing stronger by the second. It couldn’t be a coincidence that it was blowing in the direction of the nemeton, Stiles thought as he moved away from Mick. 

“Guess that stupid tree wants to talk, or whatever the hell trees do” Mick grumbled, as Stiles continued to lead the way. 

They had made it to the edge of the small clearing where the nemeton was when Stiles started to feel something was off. As though they weren’t alone. Stranger though, was that it didn’t fell wrong, didn’t feel as though whoever was there wasn’t a threat to them, despite the magic Stiles could feel. 

He walked the short distance to where the trees started to get more spread out, just at the edge of the clearing. 

In the middle of the cleaning, next to the nemeton, were two forest nymphs, looking at the tree trunk. Their skin was made entirely of tree bark, and their fingers resembled branches more than actual fingers, but they were still humanoid. 

What made Stiles hesitate though, was how they almost resembled the ice creature that had attacked Axel. He was about to turn around and walk away, but the two of them looked up. 

“The spark, at last” one of them said. They we’re looking directly at Stiles now. 

“What do you want?” He asked hesitantly taking a step towards them. He heard Mick take a step forward behind him, and Stiles could almost feel how worried he was. 

“Doll...” Mick started, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles placed a hand on top of Mick’s. He turned around partially to look at him, by not far enough to have his back to the nymphs. 

“I’ll be fine Mick. Whatever this is, I can tell that we’re safe” he answered reassuringly. Stiles felt Mick squeeze his shoulder before his hand slipped away. 

He turned back to the nymphs, still waiting for an answer from them. 

“All we want is the protection that we have always had when living in Beacon Hills” the one on the left hissed, it’s voice sounding almost like the wind. 

“As you know, Beacon Hills has always been a beacon for the supernatural, thanks to the nemeton. And there has always been a strong alpha, a Hale alpha to protect and nourish the nemeton. 

But thanks to a few mistranslations, and misguided druids, the nemeton was believed to be a force of evil. Without any sacrifices, any care, it is dying, and so are we.” They concluded, and damn if that didn’t make perfect sense. 

“The true alpha is not worthy of the nemeton’s protection, but there is one” they added in a truly supernatural cryptic fashion. 

All the increasing supernatural threats they had been facing over the years, Peter’s continued comments on the number of threats. Even the weird visions he’d had last night were starting to make sense. But still.... 

“Then what attacked Axel?” He asked. It had been bugging him since they had mentioned the whole protection thing. 

The nymphs frowned, or at least he thought they did with the twisted bark around their mouths. 

“It was a last resort. We used the nemeton to summon the only thing this forest considers to be death, the cold. 

We thought that the so-called true alpha had gotten so weak, he couldn’t even keep an omega out of his territory. We didn’t know he was your pack” they explained. 

And yeah, Stiles could totally see that happening. Scott was a terrible friend, and an even worse alpha, but Stiles himself had normally been there to stop whatever the threat was. The past few months though, had been a different story. 

But the nemeton would not have been taken care of at all under Scott’s rule. Hadn’t gotten a sacrifice since Julia. That it had been her almost made it worse for Stiles. 

So Stiles took a step forward, then another and another. Mick didn’t follow him this time, and for that, Stiles was grateful. 

Once he was directly in front of the nemeton, Stiles stopped. Summoning a small amount of magic into his hand, Stiles traced the inside of his palm with his index finger. Blood welled up where his finger had been. It was though it had been cut with a knife, just as Stiles had willed his magic to do. 

He bent down and pressed his bloody hand on to the stump of the nemeton. Stiles waited a few seconds, letting the tree absorb the sacrifice he was giving it. 

When he pulled his hand away, He saw the last of the blood being absorbed into the tree only for a second, then the nemeton looked like any other old tree stump in the forest. 

Stiles rose to his feet, whipping his bloody hand on his jeans. Stiles pushed a bit of magic to his hand, closing his wound and healing it as though it had never happened. 

When he looked back, he and Mick were alone again. 

“We should probably head back. I’m sure the others will be wondering how this went” Stiles told him. Mick nodded, but asked to see Stiles’ hand first. 

Stiles rolled his eyes affectionately, holding out his right hand to show Mick where the cut had temporarily been. 

“‘M fine Mick. Magic makes everything better” Stiles teased, smiling when Mick took his outstretched hand in his. 

They set off towards Stiles’ Jeep, parked a few miles from their current location. 

When they were about halfway there, Stiles began to feel uneasy. Like his supernatural spider-senses were tingling. 

Someone or something else was here. And this time, they didn’t seem to be harmless. 

“Get behind me” he mumbled, squeezing Mick’s hand tightly. Stiles summoned all the magic he had, internally cursing himself for letting Mick come with him. 

Stiles stood tall, anxiously awaiting the oncoming threat. He only had to wait a few seconds, before his former pack became visible. 

“You’ve gone too far this time, Stiles” Scott growled. Stiles was momentarily thrown off by his words. It was exactly what Barry had told Snart before the fake fight to draw out Julia. 

There had been no real harshness to Barry’s words, but Scott’s were almost venomous. 

“I thought you could still be helped, I thought you might be able to move past those criminals. But God damn Stiles, making blood sacrifices to the nemeton is not something you can come back from.” Scott ranted. 

The pack were starting to move closer but Lydia, Kira, Malia and Liam were there only ones there. No Jackson though, Stiles noticed offhandedly. 

“I can’t let you continue on this dark path” Scott told him. At least he sounded a bit regretful, Stiles thought sarcastically. 

He was getting ready to blast them with whatever magic he could muster, when he felt a change in pressure in the air, and a familiar swirling sound. 

“Touch my emissary, and you’re dead kid” Leonard Snart all but growled from behind the pack, the cold gun pressed to Scott’s head. 

Before Scott could even turn around, the rest of the rogues appeared in a flash of lightning. Once the last one, Mark, had appeared, the Flash himself stood next to Snart, his arms crossed in anger. 

When Scott turned finally faced them, He looked furious. His back was to Stiles, but the slight shake in his hands gave it away. 

“Your emissary?” Scott yelled, and Stiles had been wondering about that part too. Although that totally explained his pack bonds with Axel, Hartley and Mick. 

“Yes, my emissary. Did you actually think he would stay in your pack, given the choice?” He sneered. 

“Now, unless you want a fight, one that you definitely won’t win, I suggest you get the hell out of here” Snart said. 

There were a few tense moments where Stiles actually thought Scott would fight them, but eventually he relented. He put his hands up in surrender, and gestured for the pack to walk away. 

“Don’t think this is over Stiles” he mumbled, before turning around and following the pack. 

There was a tense silence, broken only by Lisa. She was laughing hysterically, drawing everyone’s attention to her. 

“I know you told us Scott was an idiot, but oh my god I didn’t think he would actually be that dumb” she managed between laughs, and soon enough, they were all laughing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... so yeah, Scott’s uselessness as an alpha is actually the villain in this. But yay the rogues are back! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> And let me know if anyone would be interested in an Umbrella Academy/The Flash crossover? It’s something I’ve wanted to do since watching the show and it has kinda taken over all my creativity for now.... oops?


End file.
